


Close Encounters

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Jacob was hunting when he chose to shelter in a cabin from the storm. Only, there’s another person there who happens to be the enemy.(requested by an anon on Tumblr for my "limited time only smut requests")





	Close Encounters

Winter in Whitetail Mountains was harsher than it had been in weeks. The crisp cold wind stung Jacob’s face as he tread through the snow. He came fully prepared for the weather, his thick coats, wool hat and gloves shielding him from the frost. The wind was picking up and the snow was falling harder, the sky darkening as the sun went down below the mountains peak.

The truck was too far now and all the animals he was hunting long ran for shelter for the night. He sighed and made his way towards a cabin he had purchased just for this occasion, hoping to escape the cold. After about a half a mile, he finally came upon said cabin and felt relief wash over him. Except, the lights were on.

Pulling his rifle off his shoulder, he gripped it in his gloved hands as he inched his way over, glancing through the windows. There was a fire going strong in the fireplace, clothes scattered on the floor in front. He opened the door and his eyes instantly found the intruder, standing there in a tank top and- no pants.

Startled by his appearance, your eyes widened and the mug you held in your hand dropped, shattering and spilling dark liquid all over the wood floor. Your hands went up in surrender, stepping back slowly as if he wouldn’t see.

Jacob walked in and looked around, placing his rifle against the wall and then closing the door. You were shaking from the cold, but refused to speak up about it. Frankly, you were too afraid to say anything at that point. He glanced around for signs of anyone else in the building. It was just the two of them it seemed.

“Deputy. What a pleasant surprise. Seems like my lucky day.”

You didn’t move from your spot, but your hands did go down and wrap around yourself. “Jacob,” you finally managed to say, although it was hushed, “w-why are you here?”

He couldn’t help his eyes wandering over your form, curious himself why you were here and nearly naked in his cabin. He was also curious as to how you got in. “I could ask you the same.” Jacob pulled off his gloves, tossing them onto a chair and then peeled off his coat.

“I was hunting.” You answered, averting your gaze from his, taking another step back. “I needed some money… and food.”

The room was silent as he stripped of his winter clothing and boots, peeling the hat off his head and then finally turning his attention back to you. “What should I do with you?” He muttered, looking around the cabin. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a single bed. The fire was still burning, slowly heating up the space around them. You weren’t shaking so much now.

He moved to the small closet off to the side of the room and pulled out several blankets, tossing them at you. Quick to catch them, you stared at him wide eyed, a frown pulling your lips. “What are you doing?”

“Cover yourself. Why are you naked, anyways?”

You took one of the blankets and hurried to wrap it around yourself. “I fell into a stream..running away from wolves.” He stared at you blankly and you glared. “It’s been a rough day for me, alright?”

Answering in only a grunt, he sat down and took a moment to warm up before he’d decide what to do. Being in the same room as you- even so vulnerable- was good for him. He could take you to Joseph and finally be done with you. The only problem was that there was no way either of you could leave without being buried under the treacherous weather.

He watched you the entire time, his knife in his hand. You opted to sitting in front of the fire to keep warm, checking your clothes and sighing as you dropped them back on the floor with a soppy thud. The power went out not long after, only the glow of the fire lighting up the room.

As the cabin grew darker, the fire slowly dying out with you huddled close by, Jacob felt dread fill his mind. All the firewood had been used and the storm was raging outside the cabin, making it impossible to fetch more. Eventually you began shivering again, your body shaking as you pulled the blanket closer around you. Even he could feel his body getting colder now.

With a soft sigh, he went back to the closet and found an old lantern, checked the oil and lit it. It cast a dim glow when he placed it on the small table and he walked over to where you were seated, grabbing your shoulders. You yelled in protest, attempting to fight him off. He was stronger though and managed to get you on your feet.

“Do you want to freeze?” He growled, pushing you towards the bed.

You paused, standing there timidly and watching his face. It took you a moment to register what he was implying, but then it hit you. “What, you want to _cuddle_?”

Jacob glared, snatching the blanket from you and ripping it off your bare shoulders. “Your choice.” He climbed into the creaky bed, pulling the dusty sheets over him and laying the blanket on top as well as he could. It wouldn’t keep him as warm as he’d like, but at least he wasn’t in your position.  

He smirked as you stood there dumbfounded, internally fighting yourself. You were taking this pretty well, given the only options were to freeze to death or climb into bed with the enemy. After another moment, you scooped up the second blanket and pushed him against the wall as you crawled onto the mattress, turning your back to him. The bed wasn’t so big and he had no choice but to press against you.

You sucked in a breath as his arm draped over you, his breath hot on your neck. He could already feel his body warming up, but maybe it was for an entirely different reason. You pushed back closer to him, your ass rubbing against his cock and he groaned, burying his face into your hair. Suddenly, you turned around, the bed creaking loudly under the weight. You pushed your legs between his and clung to the front of his shirt, shielding your arms from the cold.

“You’re so warm.” You whispered softly.

Jacob didn’t dare move, his eyes scanning your face. Naturally, he hated you. He hated that you tried to stop them from their goal, that you fought them. Yet, as you lay beside him, he didn’t feel that hate. Maybe he never hated you, the way he thought he did, just contempt. Then he had been watching you conquer everything that was thrown at you and maybe what he felt was actually admiration.

You fingers kneaded into his shirt and he broke from his thoughts. “You know,”  you spoke up again, tilting your head up, “It would work better if you removed your clothes.”

“You’re right.” His voice was low and husky.

As you laid there while he stripped once again, you took a deep breath. “There’s another way to warm up.”

He had an idea of what you were thinking- or at least it’s what he was thinking. But he decided to play along. “Oh? How?”

With only a moment of hesitation, you reached up and ran your palms over his jaw. You pulled his head down and kissed him slow, cautiously. It didn’t take him long to comply with your mouth, kissing you back and closing the distance. You made the first move and he didn’t mind doing the rest.

You moaned softly as he hiked your leg over his hip, moving his thigh between your legs and pressing into you. Your hands moved around his neck and he towered over you, grinding against you as the kiss deepened. His hands slipped under your tank top, pulling it up and over your head, discarding it onto the floor.

Almost instantly his skin was burning and so was yours. The cold was no longer a problem, but he knew if he stopped it would have all been in vain. Not that he wanted to stop. Removing the remaining pieces of clothing from each of your bodies, he slipped his hand between your thighs, sliding two fingers easily inside you.

A sharp gasp left you and yet you rolled your hips, your arms wrapping around his torso and and lightly dragging your nails down his back.

“You’re easy to turn on,” Jacob mumbled against the skin below your ear, his lips pulled in a smirk, “or have you been like this the whole time? Wanting,” he breathed, placing a ghost of a kiss on your neck, “and desperate?”

Your hips jerked and you whined, your head rolling back. No words left you, only short soft moans. He worked his fingers a little longer before pulling them out. He was hard and his cock twitching, aching for a release and he couldn’t wait any longer. With little warning, he pushed his cock inside you, earning a weak noise to leave your throat.

Jacob kissed you hard again, tongue delving in your mouth as his body rocked into yours, slow and steady at first. He pulled away and buried his face into the crook of your neck as a deep moan rose in his throat. One hand was gripping the thin sheet below you while the other gripped your waist. You pressed your cheek against the side of his head, running your hands over his back.

His brother would never accept this and yet he honestly didn’t care. He felt so _good_ and _loved_ , despite the person he was passionately making love to was the enemy. Perhaps it had just been too long, but the sensation of holding another body in his arms- one so warm and full of life- was intoxicating. He never liked to be so soft-hearted and vulnerable like this and yet here he was.

You were moaning out his name so sweet and lovingly that he felt a fire start in his chest. A low melodic and breathy laugh reached his ears as your fingers ghosted up his spine before your hands moved to cup his face, caressing his bearded jaw.

“I’m shocked,” you whispered, breath hitching when he rocked into you slightly harder. “I thought you were going to be rougher.”

Jacob thought so too, but he’d never admit it. There was something about you that caused him to want to take his time and found himself wanting to hold you closer. “I’m capable of many things.”

You chuckled softly and then a long string of moans left you as he bent your waist a certain way and was hitting that one spot that drove you mad. Quiet begging and cries were whispered in his ears, the sound so deliciously alluring. Jacob grinned at that, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

“Jacob,” you whined, lips pressing against his cheek. “I can’t anymore.”

At your pleading, he sped up his movements and kissed you hungrily. After a few more thrusts you were tightening around his cock, hands grabbing him roughly as you came. He continued with more urgency and soon the pressure was too much and he found himself coming into you, filling you up.

You didn’t leave his side when he pulled out, and he didn’t want you to. You were curled up against his chest, trailing your fingers delicately over his skin, so tenderly. Jacob glanced down and noticed your eyes closing and you breathing evening out.

After this night, he wouldn’t mind hiding out in this cabin with you until the world ended.  



End file.
